Aid
by deathunit100010
Summary: Grunts been convicted for violent acts against Turians. Can Wrex help him at his trial?


**A/N: Got bored. Remembered I wrote this. Decided to post it. Read and Review.**

* * *

Grunt fumbled back and forth in his cell. His Salarian cellmate cowered in the corner as the large Krogan mumbled to himself. Then a familiar figure came into view.

"SHEPARD!" Grunt shouted in joy.

The Hero of the Citadel moved in front of Grunt, two Blue Suns Mercenaries behind him.

"Grunt, I cant help you here." said Shepard, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"They've gotten a lot of evidence against you. You have to go to a trial and prove you innocence."

"WHAT!" shouted Grunt. "They have no proof!"

"Well, the name 'Grunt' sprayed against the wall with a few near-dead Turians beside it really made it clear. That, and your DNA was just about everywhere."

Grunt roared in protest. "That is not enough! They'll need more then that!"

"They found you sleeping near the crime scene!" shouted Shepard. "They'll let you call upon one person to represent you in the case. You have to choose someone besides me."

Grunt roared once more, then went silent in though. He punched a fist against his hand as he found the perfect lawyer. "Get me my Clan Leader."

"Wrex? Are you sure?"

"A Clan Leader stands up for his Clan members. If he cannot protect me, then I am truly guilty."

Shepard sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fine. I hope you know what your doing."

"OF COURSE I AM!" shouted Grunt in pride. "I wouldn't hurt a fly. Isn't that right," he gave the Salarian a cold and unfeeling smile, "buddy." The Salarian nodded wildly.

Grunt then turned to Shepard, who was leaving. "The trial is tomorrow, Grunt. Get some sleep."

Grunt started shouting his innocence.

"I'm innocent I tell you!" He grabbed his Salarian friend and ran his head against the rails. "INNOCENT!"

…

"WHAT!" shouted Wrex. "URDNOT GRUNT IS IN CUSTODY!" He jumped from his seat and ran to his private chambers.

"GET MY SHIP READY!"

…

The day of the Trial.

It was a bright day and those who dared to come to the trial did so at their own will. Shepard and his crew sat in the side of Grunt while the Turians sat with a number of species behind them.

Grunt sat in front, waiting for his lawyer to arrive. Wrex hadn't shown up and was late by 15 minutes.

The Judge, an Elcor with a powdered wig and black gown, banged his hammer to get their attention.

"With great impatience, Urdnot Grunt, where is your Lawyer?"

"He will be here soon. He will not abandon me." responded Grunt, with a strange sense of honor.

Grunt turned to the jury. It was made up of Turians. They gave Grunt cold glares and some muttered curses. Grunt smiled. 'I'm going to win this case for sure!'

Just before the Judge could bang his hammer, Wrex burst through the door. "OBJECTION!"

"With withheld anger, the trial has not yet started."

"Objection withdrawn" snorted Wrex, marching up to his clients side. He wore a suit and carried a briefcase. In his suits pocket was a pair of glasses made for the case. He laid down the briefcase beside Grunt and stared around the room. He put on his glasses and put a finger under his chin, staring at the jury and surrounding people.

"My client, Urdnot Gunt, is," He looked at the Judge and removed his glasses. "Not guilty."

The Judge only stared at him.

"With great doubt, do you have any evidence to confirm your accusation?"

Wrex nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." He proceeded to stand behind his briefcase. "Everything I need to get Grunt out of here Is in this briefcase." he spoke brilliantly. Unclipping it, he slowly opened it. Everyone looked intently at him as he opened it wider.

Instantly, Wrex pulled out a shotgun from the briefcase and started shooting wildly. Everyone ducked underneath their seats.

"GET TO THE SHIP!" shouted Wrex, sliding in another clip.

"WHAT SHI-"

A large transport smashed through the wall beside the jury.

Grunt and Wrex retreated to the ship, Wrex shooting wildly into the roof. The ship swayed before finally taking off into space, leaving a very confused crowd to try and make sense of what had just happened.


End file.
